gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
PB
PB&J Popples is a spin-off of the children's television series PB&J Otter. The series premiered on The CW in 2015. On October 1st, 2015, Cartoon Network acquired the rights to the show from season 3 onwards. The show was rerun on Chrgd on The CW through November 2015. As of October 11th, 2015, the show has been renewed through season 5. The show currently airs reruns on Disney XD and Cartoon Network. On May 29th, 2016, Cartoon Network renewed the series for a sixth season, which aired during the summer of 2016. In November 2016, Cartoon Network renewed the series for a seventh season. While it's currently unlikely that new episodes would return to The CW, reruns were shown on CW Cartoon Fun-day Mornings alongside other CW XD shows in April 2017. In April 2017, it was reported that Curiousgorge66 Studios was in talks with Disney Channels Worldwide to move the show to Disney XD. However, talks broke up around the time Disney XD picked up the US rights to Even Stevens (2017). On May 8th, 2018, it was announced that Cartoon Network would not renew the series for an eighth season. The reasons stated were because of Curiousgorge66 Studios losing the rights to produce future Popples spin-offs, particularly after Aura Xtreme Networks filing for chapter 7 bankruptcy and its subsequent liquidation in April 2018, as well as focusing on Nickelodeon Family Networks, USA, YTV Family and Aura, none of which currently rerun the series. The series ended on June 1st, 2018 in the United States and June 2nd, 2018 in Canada. Plot TBA. Episodes PB&J Popples/Episodes Movie Main article: PB&J Popples: Entering Storyland In 2016, during a conference hosted by Curiousgorge66 Studios at the former Nickelodeon Suites Resort, a new PB&J Popples movie was announced to be in the works. As of April 12th, 2016, the movie is set to premiere on Disney XD, marking the first time an episode of the show premiered outside of a Time Warner network. In November 2016, it was announced that the movie will air in 2017. The movie eventually aired as part of Disney XD's burn-off schedule on May 8th, 2018 at 7PM, alongside a simulcast on Disney Channel and Cartoon Network. Broadcasting United States *The CW (2015) *Cartoon Network (2015 - 2018) *Disney XD (reruns; 2015 - 2018) *Vortexx Network (reruns; 2015 - 2016) *Nicktoons (reruns; 2016) Canada *Teletoon (first-run) *Family Chrgd (reruns until 2016) *Disney XD Latin America *Disney XD Japan *Disney XD United Kingdom *Disney XD *Cartoon Network XD Wales *Disney XD Trivia *The show aired on The CW XD prior to October 2015. *This was based off of a picture uploaded by Sophie. *The CW's logo was re-colored to fit the main characters' colors during promos for the show. When The CW XD was relaunched as Chrgd on The CW, the logo was discarded. *Because of the unlikeliness that the show would return to The CW, as well as Curiousgorge66 Studios ending its main deal with The CW after April 2018, the series was never rerun as part of Cartoon Network on The CW, despite airing new episodes on Cartoon Network. **Likewise, the series hasn't aired reruns on Boomerang yet due to Curiousgorge66 Studios' increasing focus on Aura, YTV Family, and the NickFamily networks. However, the possibility of reruns appearing on AuraToons has not yet been ruled out. Category:Television Series Category:Popples